1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective enclosures for scaffolding utilized by workmen at construction sites and, more particularly, to those enclosures which comprise a plurality of sheets or panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry, it is frequently desirable to protect workmen and buildings under construction from the weather. Contractors normally erect scaffolding around the outside of the structure upon which the work is to be performed. Such scaffolding provides support for workmen and tools so that work may be done on the structure at elevated levels. Scaffold enclosures are generally applied to the outside of the scaffolding, after it has been erected, to create a weatherproof environment around the scaffold and the structure. Prior art scaffold enclosures have frequently been complicated and cumbersome, and they have required significant expense and time to erect. The enclosures have also been difficult to open or close as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,816 to Nolte discloses a protective covering for sheltering all sides of a scaffold. A rectangular covering element has hook-shaped telescoping profile bars and clamping lugs on two sides thereof, while the opposite sides have slots for receiving connection cables. Vertically adjacent covering elements are pushed or slipped into each other by means of hook-shaped profile bars which are secured to the edge of each covering element and which telescope into one another. Clamping lugs hold adjacent bars together. Horizontally adjacent cover elements overlap one another and are attached to the vertical struts of the scaffold construction by means of individual connection cables fitted through slots and individually tied around the vertical strut. Alternatively, an alligator clip-like cable may be utilized for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,470 to Stone, et al. discloses a protective covering for scaffolding which utilizes elongated strips of metal and spring-loaded clips for holding the metal strips in place on the scaffolding struts. The metal strips are placed to secure adjacent edges of elongated plastic covering to the vertical and/or horizontal struts. Alternatively, canvas may be used to form the protective covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,715 to Vertinen discloses a protective covering for scaffolding having a plurality of plastic sheets with bead portions at the edges thereof so that adjacent edges of the coverings are placed together with tubular profiles and pushed over the adjacent edges to encapture the beads and hold the protective sheets in place. The covering is assembled on the ground and lifted by crane to the appropriate height on the scaffolding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,534 to Beaten discloses a tension enclosure system having a plurality of plastic or canvas panels which are mounted on cables connected to the structure. A connector for interconnecting adjacent panels includes an elongated body or rod which extends from the cables and which is inserted through a plurality of grommets located on the edges of adjacent panels. A C-shaped clamp may be provided on the rod for holding the rod on the cable. Horizontal safety cables may be threaded through the cables.
Various other protective closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,418; 4,875,549; 4,805,735 and 4,738,335. Clips for protective closures for scaffolding are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,915 and 3,529,860. Additionally, it is well known in the art to erect protective closures for scaffolding using a plurality of plastic sheets which are secured to the scaffolding by boards and nails.
The prior art scaffold enclosures thus involve complicated systems for erecting the enclosures and may require undue expense, such as hiring special carpentry crews to erect the scaffold enclosure. One prior art scaffold enclosure even requires the use of a crane.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a scaffold enclosure which is easily erected on the scaffolding without the need for additional expense. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a scaffold enclosure which is conveniently opened and closed by the workmen as needed and which is both durable and reusable. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a scaffold enclosure which does not require the use of tools for assembly.